Missing moments 2ème partie : Revenge
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Traduction Suite des missing moments de LavenderBrown. Hermione prend sa revanche après l'affaire Lavande
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Hermione prenait de grandes inspirations tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de stopper ses pleurs. Elle détestait Ron de chaque fibre de son être, de chaque pore de sa peau suintait de la haine pour ce garçon abominable, cruel et horrible qui ne faisait que la blesser encore et encore…Il n'y avait pas assez de canaris dans le monde entier, magique ou non, pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il la faisait souffrir chaque jour.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix rêveuse et familière.

Hermione étouffa rapidement ses sanglots et essuya ses larmes avant d'apercevoir Luna.

- Oh, salut Hermione, dit-elle.

- Salut, Luna, répondit Hermione, se forçant à sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, dit Luna. Mais pas toi, tu pleurais.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Luna pouvait être si…honnête parfois. C'était énervant ! Aussi énervant que les larmes qui se remirent à couler des yeux d'Hermione.

- Oh…gémit-elle, avant de se remettre à sangloter.

Elle pleura encore plus quand elle sentit Luna mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui tapoter le dos.

- Je sais, dit Luna chaleureusement en se dégageant un peu pour lui tendre un mouchoir bleu, très vieux mais propre. Tu es contrariée à cause de Rufus Scrimgeour, pas vrai ? Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est tout simplement abominable.

- Qu…Quoi ? demanda Hermione. Rufus Scrimgeour ?

- Oui, dit Luna, ses yeux écarquillés reflétant son sérieux. J'ai moi-même failli pleurer quand mon père m'a dit que Scrimgeour était un vampire. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il y ait Tu-sais-qui en liberté…

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Luna était la personne la plus saugrenue qu'elle connaissait, mais étrangement, cette bizarrerie était ce qu'il fallait à la situation actuelle.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, dit Luna sévèrement.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux à nouveau. Tu as raison. Bien sur que ce n'est pas drôle. C'est juste que…ce n'était pas pour ça que je pleurais.

- Oh, dit Luna. Alors ce doit être un garçon. Personne ne pleure autant pour autre chose, pas vrai ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot.

- C'est Ron, lâcha-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi elle racontait ça à Luna, mais heureuse de pouvoir le dire à quelqu'un, heureuse de voir que Luna semblait comprendre malgré son attitude un peu particulière.

- Ronald Weasley ? répéta Luna. Oui, je vois pourquoi tu pleures à cause de lui. Il est assez drôle mais il est aussi méchant parfois.

- Oui, il l'est, se lamenta Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il été méchant avec toi ? demanda Luna.

- On s'est disputés, répondit Hermione d'un air malheureux. C'était pire qu'une dispute, il ne me parle plus et il est horrible et je le déteste…

Elle laissa échapper d'autres sanglots.

- Je ne pense pas que tu le détestes si tu pleures autant, commenta Luna d'un air sage.

Hermione leva brusquement la tête. Il y avait une lueur malicieuse et sympathique dans ses yeux qui, néanmoins, se perdaient toujours un peu dans le vague. Hermione se mordit la lèvre tandis que quelques larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.

- Non, dit-elle. Je ne le déteste pas.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Luna.

- Je devrais y aller…Merci, Luna…

Hermione croisa Harry sur le chemin du retour ; il lui donna ses affaires qu'elle avait bêtemement oubliées en partant du cours de Métamorphose. Elle se souvint vaguement de l'avoir remercié avant de partir en courant, ressentant le besoin d'être seule. Luna avait été très gentille mais Hermione avait besoin de la bibliothèque à présent. C'était toujours une source de grand réconfort pour elle. Elle avait besoin de l'odeur des vieux livres, d'entendre le froissement des pages qui se tournent. Elle avait besoin…

…de ne pas voir Ron et Lavande en train de glousser – Ron GLOUSSAIT ! – tandis qu'ils se faufilaient dans une autre salle de classe vide. Le cœur meurtri d'Hermione se serra, comme s'il avait gelé. Suivant une idée folle, elle marcha droit vers la porte que Ron refermait derrière lui.

La salle se trouvait à l'ombre et il y avait une grande vitre sur la porte, Hermione pouvait ainsi apercevoir les contours de deux personnes s'agiter et s'accrocher l'une à l'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux avec force et se força à inspirer par le nez. Elle ne pleurerait pas. NON, elle ne pleurerait pas.

Elle entendit des voix : une voix traînante qui lui rappelait Malefoy et une voix familière plus pompeuse. Elle se retourna et vit Zacharias Smith, en pleine conversation avec Ernie Macmillan. Ernie la vit et Hermione recula vivement de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient Ron et Lavande et s'avança vers Ernie pour le saluer.

- Salut Hermione, dit Ernie. Euh…Comment ça va ? ajouta-t-il, l'air légèrement inquiet après l'avoir vu quitter le cours de Métamorphose.

- Oh, bien, répondit-elle, forçant un ton enjoué.

Elle se tourna vers Smith.

- Salut Zacharias, dit-elle d'une voix agréable.

- Salut, Hermione, répondit Smith en souriant.

Ce n'était pas un sourire très amical mais il y avait de l'intérêt dans son regard. Hermione remarqua les yeux de Smith parcourir sa silhouette rapidement…

Franchement ! Les garçons ! Tous les mêmes ! Ils croient être subtils quand ils admirent une fille, mais c'est ridicule tellement c'est flagrant !

Et une idée lui vint : Hermione savait ce qu'elle ferait.

Une revanche. C'était une revanche qu'elle voulait. N'était-ce pas ce qui se cachait derrière ces canaris ?

Mais qui avait besoin de canaris ? Ils piquaient et griffaient mais ils ne laissaient pas de cicatrices. Ils ne BLESSAIENT pas, ils ne blessaient pas comme Ron méritait d'être blessé. Ils ne pouvaient pas HUMILIER…

- …vas à la fête de Slughorn ? disait Ernie.

- Quoi ? Oh, oui.

Hermione sourit à Smith. Devait-elle l'inviter ? Non, pas devant Ernie. Ce serait très malpoli. Mais elle pourrait toujours inviter Smith lors du dîner, pas vrai ? Oui, au dîner ce serait parfait. Si en plus elle pouvait le faire juste devant Ron…

- …doit y aller, baragouinait Ernie. Nous avons une séance de révisions à la bibliothèque. Normalement il n'y a que des Poufsouffles mais si tu veux te joindre à nous…

- Oh, euh…non, merci, dit Hermione en souriant à nouveau, de façon plus douce cette fois. J'ai des choses à faire et mes affaires sont dans ma chambre alors je vais y aller. Salut Ernie, Zacharias.

Ernie et Smith hochèrent tous deux la tête et partirent, Smith se retourna une dernière fois, jetant un regard indéchiffrable en direction d'Hermione ;

Hermione prit la direction opposée, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder la porte de la salle de classe contaminée par Ron et Lavande, et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Oui, Smith était un bon candidat. L'inviter devant Ron rendrait ce dernier fou. Elle se demandait simplement comment elle pourrait convaincre Smith d'approcher la table des Gryffondors…

- Aïe !

Elle était entrée en collision avec quelque chose de grand lorsqu'elle avait tourné à l'angle du couloir menant au portait de la Grosse Dame. Cette chose énorme n'était autre que Cormac McLaggen.

- Salut Hermione, dit Cormac avec un de ses sourires méprisants, prête pour la soirée de Slughorn ?

Hermione le regarda sous un nouveau jour tandis qu'une bien meilleure idée lui venait en tête.

- Cormac, est-ce que tu aimerais venir à la fête avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Cormac eu l'air surpris mais eut rapidement un air désintéressé.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, vraiment, dit Hermione et, sans y penser, se remit les cheveux en place.

- Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de t'avoir comme cavalier… ajouta-t-elle d'un souffle.

McLaggen la reluqua à nouveau et Hermione se rendit compte que son sourire lui évoquait celui de Gilderoy Lockhart, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle se demandait si elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait.

- J'adorerais, répondit McLaggen d'une voix rauque.

Soudain, il fit doucement courir ses doigts le long de son bras. Hermione frémit : elle ne savait pas si elle trouvait cela agréable ou pas.

- Alors d'accord, dit-elle. A huit heures dans la Salle Commune.

- J'ai hâte, dit-il avant de partir.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller, ses entrailles nouées par le doute, mais elle entendit le couinement familier et odieux qu'était le rire de Lavande et elle se tourna vers la Grosse Dame.

- Dilligrout, dit-elle rapidement.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et elle se précipita dans la Salle Commune, désireuse de ne pas se faire voir par son idiote de camarade de chambre et par cet atroce idiot rouquin à son bras.

Hermione était assise seule lors du dîner. Son ragoût de bœuf était intact. Elle savait qu'elle devait manger : elle aurait besoin de forces ce soir…

Hermione ferma péniblement les yeux. Mais à quoi DIABLE pensait-elle en invitant McLaggen à cette soirée ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, même pas en tant qu'ami. Et s'il se faisait une fausse idée d'elle ? Il était si grand, il pourrait facilement la traîner sous une branche de gui pour essayer de lui aspirer le visage s'il le voulait…

Elle sentit un regard peser sur elle, elle se tourna légèrement vers sa gauche. Ron la regardait, elle le savait. Il détourna les yeux lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle vit la pointe de ses oreilles rosir. Elle revint à son ragoût, se suppliant de ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi tout cela était-il arrivé ? POURQUOI ?

Elle le regarda à nouveau et le vit parler avec Harry. Ron avait l'air grincheux, comme quand il avait tort sur un point mais qu'il refusait de l'admettre par fierté. Ou peut-être Hermione rêvait un peu trop. Mais elle était quand même malheureuse, et peut-être qu'il l'était lui aussi…elle avait cru lire une certaine tristesse dans son regard avant qu'il ne tourne la tête…Hermione soupira. Elle devrait peut-être arrêter toute cette folie. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre Ron à part en demandant à lui parler, régler les choses…

Elle se retourna à nouveau, décidée à aller lui parler lorsqu'ELLE fit son apparition. Lavande s'assit à côté de Ron et se jeta sur lui comme un épagneul stupide sur le point de recevoir un gâteau. Hermione se renfrogna et sentit une fureur maladive envahir ses entrailles. _On oublie l'idée._ Ron était encore clairement intéressé par les distractions qu'offrait Lavande pour songer à faire la paix avec elle.

- …restes à Poudlard ? J'ai entendu dire que tes parents voulaient que tu t'en ailles, disait Harry à Parvati.

Hermione força son attention à se détourner du spectacle affligeant qu'offraient Ron et Lavande et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation qu'avaient Harry et Parvati.

- …l'histoire de Katie les a mis dans tous leurs états, mais comme il ne s'est plus rien passé depuis…Ah, salut, Hermione !

Hermione réprima un ricanement. Les salutations de Parvati laissaient paraître un enthousiasme hypocrite que les gens ressentent lorsqu'ils se sentent coupables de quelque chose. Mais Hermione décida de ne pas lui faire de remarque : elle avait quelque chose d'important à accomplir.

- Salut, Parvati ! dit-elle allègrement, oubliant le fait que Ron et Lavande étaient collés seulement quelques mètres plus loin. Tu vas à la fête de Slughorn, ce soir ?

On entendait des bruits de succion émanant de Ron et de cette pétasse…

- Je ne suis pas invitée, répondit Parvati d'un air mélancolique. Mais je serais enchantée d'y aller, ce sera sûrement très bien…Tu y vas, toi,non ?

Lavande émit un horrible gloussement de petite fille qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux que poussait Ombrage. Hermione commença à creuser.

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cormac à huit heures et ensuite, on ira…

_Dans le mille._ On entendit comme une ventouse se détachant d'un évier particulièrement réticent et Hermione sentit, avant de voir, les yeux de Ron se poser soudain sur elle. Elle garda son air joyeux et fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, continuant sa phrase comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

- …on ira à la soirée ensemble.

- Cormac ? demanda Parvati. Tu veux dire Cormac McLaggen ?

- Exactement, répondit-elle d'une voix suave tandis qu'elle continuait de creuser. Celui qui a _failli_ devenir le gardien de Gryffondors.

- Tu sors avec lui ? demanda avidement Parvati.

_Continue de creuser…Tu y es presque… Tu y es presque…_

- Oh, oui, tu ne savais pas ? dit Hermione en gloussant comme un petite fille.

- Non ! répondit Parvati, étonnée et ravie de ce commérage juteux.

Hermione pouvait toujours sentir les yeux de Ron sur elle, et du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Harry bouche bée.

- Toi, au moins, on peut dire que tu aimes les joueurs de Quidditch ! continua Parvati. D'abord Krum, maintenant McLaggen…

Hermione aurait pu embrasser Parvati tellement elle était heureuse qu'elle ait mentionné Krum.

_Presque…_

Hermione se prépara pour le coup de grâce.

- J'aime les joueurs de Quidditch qui sont _vraiment bons_, rectifia-t--elle, s'autorisant à regarder Ron dont le visage était pâle mais dont les yeux lui disaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

_Oui !_

Hermione avait envie de rire de son triomphe, mais au lieu de ça elle rayonna et lança quelques dernières phrases.

- Bon…A plus tard…Il faut que je me prépare pour aller à la soirée…, dit-elle presque en fredonnant avant de sortir de la Grande Salle laissant son public derrière elle : Lavande et Parvati chuchotant comme des folles, Harry qui était resté bouche bée et Ron…elle ne regarda pas Ron…

…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le couloir. Elle regarda derrière elle, souhaitant apercevoir son visage, souhaitant qu'il la regarde, souhaitant qu'il soit furieux, qu'il regrette, qu'il se sente coupable. Ce qu'elle vit effaça le sentiment de triomphe qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

Ron fixait son ragoût, il était comme un enfant qui aurait perdu un parent.

Hermione ressentit un élan de culpabilité l'envahir mais le mit de côté. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait commencé. S'il n'avait pas agit comme un animal avec elle, s'il ne l'avait pas traitée comme une moins que rien…après qu'elle l'a invité à la fête, après ils auraient…il aurait du comprendre…elle avait pris ce risque et il l'avait récompensée par une grosse claque en pleine figure avec Lavande.

Ron se leva lentement de table, toujours aussi pâle, mais une douleur perceptible dans le regard. Hermione secoua la tête et s'endurcit le cœur à nouveau avant de repartir en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Et sur le chemin, elle se répéta que tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était donner un avant goût à Ron de ce qu'il méritait vraiment.


	2. Misletoe

_**Mistletoe**_

Hermione, enveloppée dans une serviette, rafraîchie par sa douche, se regarda dans le miroir et soupira.

« A quoi je pensais ? »

« Il est évident que tu voulais prendre ta revanche sur Ron. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel. Il est sûrement en bas à aspirer le visage de cette traînée. Il s'en fiche même sûrement que j'aille à cette stupide fête avec ce stupide McLaggen. »

« Oh non, il ne s'en fiche pas. Tu as vu sa réaction. Il a arrêté de lécher le visage de Lavande au moment où tu as lâché cette bombe. »

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle serra la mâchoire.

- Les garçons sont stupides, stupides ! Je les déteste tous ! Je vais lui montrer. JE VAIS LUI MONTRER ! marmonna-t-elle.

Elle regarda ses cheveux un moment et décida qu'il était inutile de s'en occuper. Mais elle pouvait faire d'autres choses pour améliorer son apparence. Comme porter ce pull moulant que sa mère avait absolument voulu lui acheter pour Noël l'année précédente, ce pull qui avait une encolure bien trop dégagée au goût d'Hermione mais qui suffirait pour exhiber…

« Pour exhiber quoi ? Ma poitrine non existante ? »

« Oh, enfin, ils ne sont pas si petits »

« Comparés à ceux de Lavande, si. »

« Les seins de toutes les filles sont plus petits comparés à ceux de Lavande. »

« Oh, je parie que ce porc l'a déjà pelotée. Tous les garçons regardent toujours sa poitrine. Quelle traînée ! Je parie même que Ron a déjà… »

D'un grognement à peine retenu, Hermione ouvrit à la volée un tiroir de sa commode et en retira un autre des achats ridicules de sa mère : un Wonderbra. (© lol)

Franchement, pourquoi ma mère ressent-elle le besoin de me transformer en traînée ? Je ne comprendrai jamais, pensa-t-elle en faisant glisser sa serviette au sol. Elle mit une culotte assortie et enfila le soutien-gorge. Après plusieurs ajustements, elle réussit à maintenir sa poitrine de telle sorte que cela lui donne un décolleté plus ou moins décent. Le seul problème était que ce soutien-gorge faisait vraiment ressortir ses seins de façon évidente.

L'évidence se souligna lorsqu'elle mit son pull léger couleur crème. La laine douce et fine moulait parfaitement ses seins qui semblaient défier la gravité.

« Oh mon Dieu, on pourrait servir des boissons sur cette étagère ! »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas aller. Elle se replongea dans ses tiroirs pour chercher un de ses soutien-gorges fiables, en coton et couleur chair, qui faisaient ce qu'un soutien-gorge est censé faire : couvrir et soutenir. Elle venait juste d'en trouver un lorsque Parvati fit son entrée dans le dortoir.

- Salut, dit-elle ses yeux s'agrandissant immédiatement en voyant ce que portait Hermione. Oooh, très sexy.

Hermione ricana.

- Très pas moi, dit-elle en commençant à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

- Non, mets-le ! urgea Parvati. Les Wonderbra rendent les garçons fous.

Hermione fut indignée.

- Excuse-moi mais je n'aime pas que « les garçons » fixent ma poitrine pendant toute une soirée !

- Ouais, ils le feront quand même, remarqua Parvati en s'asseyant sur son lit pour défaire sa tresse. C'est parfaitement normal. Quand les garçons atteignent un certain age, c'est comme si leur regard ne pouvait pas aller plus haut que le cou des filles.

- Charmant, dit Hermione d'un air grincheux. C'est tout ce que nous sommes à leurs yeux ? Un tas de morceaux de corps ?

- Pour l'instant, oui, répondit Parvati en haussant les épaules, ne semblant pas inquiète par le fait que les garçons n'étaient tous que des porcs excités. Mais un jour, ils grandissent et portent leur attention sur des choses plus importantes.

Ses paroles firent soudain surgir une boule dans la gorge d'Hermione. Elle se tourna et essaya de réprimer un sanglot mais n'y parvint pas.

- Oh, non, dit rapidement Parvati avant de se lever. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien, répondit Hermione tandis que ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

- C'est Ron, c'est ça ?

Hermione sentit sa colonne vertébrale se raidir puis elle regarda l'autre jeune fille du coin de l'œil.

- Ron ? De quoi tu parles ?

Parvati se renfrogna et, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, une expression de douleur s'afficha dans ses yeux couleur encre.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione.

- Je sais bien, répliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Parvati fit un geste vague de la main.

- Oublie ça. Ecoute, c'est évident que tu es folle de Ron. Ben oui, on n'envoie pas une flopée de canaris enragés sur un garçon à moins d'avoir été blessée, et une fille ne peut pas se sentir blessée par un garçon à moins d'être vraiment amoureuse de lui.

D'autres larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Parvati était si gentille avec elle. Elle était la meilleure amie de Lavande. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Mais pourtant, cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'il y avait des filles à qui elle pouvait se confier, notamment des filles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec cet idiot de rouquin qui, en ce moment, devait avoir ses mains partout sur Lavande et…

Hermione se mit à sangloter plus fort, Parvati soupira et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Cette dernière était trop décomposée pour trouver cela bizarre d'être serrée dans les bras de Parvati. Elles ne s'étaient jamais serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant, elles n'avaient pas partagé leurs secrets non plus. Mais c'était agréable d'être serrée dans les bras de quelqu'un, peu importe les circonstances, même par une fille qui était la meilleure amie d'une pimbêche à la tête vide qui ne décollait pas ses lèvres pulpeuses de Ron, à part pour manger ou respirer.

Hermione reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et se recula en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est rien, répondit Parvati en haussant les épaules. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

- Tu as déjà été folle d'un garçon qui t'as fait sentir comme une moins que rien ? demanda amèrement Hermione.

C'était dur à croire. Parvati était tellement belle, elle avait tellement confiance en elle. Quel garçon pourrait lui faire quelque chose d'aussi méchant ?

- Bien sur, répondit Parvati. Ca fait partie de la vie d'une adolescente.

- Ouais, ça craint, déclara Hermione.

Parvati gloussa.

- Depuis quand tu utilises ce genre de langage ? demanda-t-elle.

- Depuis le jour où le garçon que j'aime depuis des années s'est mis à rouler des pelles à cette… (Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.) Désolée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, continua Parvati. Je t'admire, tu sais. Tu gères bien. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais déjà jeté un sort à Lavande au moins vingt fois.

Hermione fixa Parvati et cette dernière regretta instantanément ses paroles.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, dit-elle rapidement. C'est juste que…mon dieu, Lavande est SI ennuyeuse depuis qu'elle sort avec Ron. Elle ne parle que de lui : Ron ceci, Ron cela, tu crois que Ron aimera mes cheveux comme ça, bla bla bla. Heureusement que tu vas à cette fête avec Cormac. Au moins ça nous a donné un autre sujet de conversation.

Hermione gloussa malgré elle.

- Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai parlé, demanda Parvati.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment en bons termes avec Lavande, expliqua Hermione, alors je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

- Oui, bon, commença Parvati. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire vu que Lavande est en bas avec « Ron Ron ».

- Excuse-moi, tu as dit « Ron Ron » ? répéta Hermione.

- Oh, tu n'as pas entendu ? Oui, c'est le surnom que lui a trouvé Lavande, expliqua Parvati d'un air dégoûté. Tu imagines ?

- Malheureusement oui, dit tristement Hermione.

Parvati eut un air accablé et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione. Ecoute, essaye de t'amuser à cette fête, d'accord ? Cormac est vraiment mignon et, qui sait, peut-être que tu finiras par le préférer à Ron.

« J'en doute »

- Peut-être, dit Hermione.

- J'y vais, annonça Parvati en prenant ses livres avant de se diriger vers la porte. Amuse-toi. Et porte ce Wonderbra !

Hermione rit faiblement tandis que Parvati sortait de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Quand elle fut à nouveau seule, elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, se tenant droite avec le menton relevé. Même si ses seins semblaient incroyablement hauts et ronds, son pull lui rallongeait le cou. Et cette couleur lui allait bien. Et sa forme cachait bien son petit ventre ridicule.

« Alors voilà. Des seins protubérants me rendent plus mince. Maman avait raison après tout. »

Résolue à porter ce fichu Wonderbra, Hermione enfila une paire de chaussettes et, ensuite, son jean préféré. Elle mit ses chaussures d'école puis retourna à ses cheveux desquels elle espérait en tirer quelque chose.

Au bout de dix minutes désespérantes, elle abandonna et les attacha en une queue de cheval. Cela avait pour effet d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur sa poitrine alors elle les détacha. Trop. C'était trop. Elle ne portait pas de Wonderbra, par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle commençait à dégrafer son soutien-gorge sous son pull lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau et Lavande fit son entrée.

- Oh, balbutia-t-elle, coupée dans son élan.

Hermione déglutit péniblement.

Mon Dieu ! Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, elle était toute rouge, ses lèvres étaient roses et gonflées et…était-ce bien un suçon qu'elle apercevait sur son cou ? Et ses vêtements ! Elle portait une jupe qui était beaucoup trop courte pour être considérée comme décente et son chemisier était déboutonné… Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione aperçut un peu de dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

« Une vraie catin ! Et ce porc, cet incroyable abruti, ce… »

- Euh, salut, dit-elle d'une voix légère, on sentait qu'elle avait beaucoup gloussé. Je suis juste venue chercher quelque chose.

Hermione réprima le besoin de se jeter sur elle pour lui arracher les yeux. Au lieu de cela, elle dit un simple « Lavande » avant de se remettre à ses préparatifs, sans retirer son Wonderbra.

Elle troqua son jean pour une jupe que sa mère avait achetée, qui était beaucoup trop courte à son goût (ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était à quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou) et remplaça ses chaussettes par des collants sombres. Peu importait ce que Lavande était venue chercher, Hermione n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle se contempla à nouveau dans le miroir et remarqua avec mépris que ses yeux étaient gonflés. Elle leur jeta un petit sort de Dégonflage, appliqua un peu de crème puis mit un peu de mascara et de gloss qui se trouvaient dans la trousse à maquillage offerte par sa mère. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer Lavande quitter la pièce tandis qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval à nouveau. Elle fit semblant de ne pas entendre la porte se refermer alors qu'elle allait appliquer la touche finale de son costume non-hermionien : le parfum que Ron lui avait offert.

Elle ravala le nœud qui se forma dans sa gorge en le voyant et s'en aspergea. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace qui lui répondit « Eclatante, ma chère. Votre cavalier s'emmêlera les pinceaux en vous voyant. »

- Merci, grogna-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle était en haut des escaliers quand elle entendit le rire détestable et grinçant de Lavande.

« Est-ce qu'on lui a déjà dit que quand elle rit, on dirait un porc qu'on égorge ? »

Hermione respira à fond quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le ferait.

S'agrippant à la rampe de l'escalier en colimaçon plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin, Hermione descendit, respirant toujours profondément. Elle ne dirait rien. Elle ferait comme d'habitude : elle passerait devant eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Elle atteignit le bas des escaliers et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la Salle Commune, puis elle entra.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux sur la même chaise.

« Un de ces jours, je vais mettre le feu à cette chaise. Et avec eux dessus de préférence ! »

Ron ne la remarqua pas, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu que la bouche de Lavande était collée à la sienne. Ils ressemblaient à deux poissons grotesques.

« Calme. Reste calme. »

Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et vit Ginny, qui discutait avec Colin Creevey et Dean Thomas.

- Salut Ginny, appela-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Elle attendit un moment pour voir si Ron s'était détaché de son aspirateur personnel, mais non, on entendait toujours ces bruits de succion dégoûtants qui venaient de cette chaise dégoûtante sur laquelle il y avait deux personnes dégoûtantes…

Hermione se dirigea vers Ginny, toujours un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

- Salut Hermione, dit Ginny qui sourit en voyant les vêtements d'Hermione. Super tenue !

- Merci, répondit Hermione.

Elle était agacée par le fait que Ron ne se dégage pas des lèvres de Lavande ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle, Hermione, était là, des vêtements de traînée sur le dos qui, si elle était honnête, lui allaient plutôt biens.

Le regard de Ginny glissa nerveusement en direction de Ron puis elle murmura :

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas à la fête avec McLaggen ?

- Oh, oui, j'y vais avec Cormac, dit Hermione d'une voix forte.

Toujours aucun signe d'un Ron refaisant surface.

« Quel bâtard ! »

- On est censés se retrouver ici à…ah tiens, le voilà ! dit-elle en prenant la voix la plus idiote et enfantine possible.

Cormac McLaggen avait fait son apparition en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Il traversa la pièce et Hermione sut tout de suite qu'elle s'était fourrée dans le pétrin. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa poitrine et elle se maudit d'avoir écouté cette stupide Parvati au sujet de ce Wonderbra.

- Salut Hermione, dit Cormac qui la regardait comme un chien affamé devant son steak.

Ses yeux étaient maintenant posés sur ses jambes.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Hermione entendit le son de lèvres qui se détachent. Puis elle sentit Ron se tourner vers elle.

- Tu es superbe, dit Cormac en se léchant les lèvres. Ton haut est fantastique.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait glousser ou vomir.

- Merci, réussit-elle à articuler.

- On y va ?

Il lui offrit son bras de façon courtoise, mais venant de lui ce geste semblait déplacé. Elle faillit ne pas accepter mais quand elle entendit un ricanement moqueur derrière elle, elle s'agrippa au bras de Cormac et tourna la tête.

- Bien sur, dit-elle d'un ton léger en autorisant Cormac à la mener hors de la pièce.

Elle réussit à jeter un dernier regard vers Ron qui, lui, la regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et autre chose qu'elle ne déchiffrait pas. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit de la douleur, ou du désir, ou les deux. Sans lui prêter attention, Hermione tourna la tête, releva le menton et sans vraiment y croire elle-même, haussa légèrement la poitrine. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ron bouche bée et, un sentiment de satisfaction l'enveloppant, elle sortit de la Salle Commune au bras de Cormac.

Ce sentiment de satisfaction ne dura pas longtemps. Au moment où elle arriva à la fête, elle aurait souhaité ne pas y être venue. Cormac était poli pour le moment, seulement il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa poitrine quand il croyait qu'elle n'y faisait pas attention.

« Ben voyons ! C'était tellement évident ! »

L'autre problème avec Cormac, c'était qu'il parlait tout le temps. De lui. Il s'obligeait à lui poser des questions mais à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à répondre, il la coupait et arrivait toujours à recentrer la discussion sur lui ou sur son sujet favori, le Quidditch.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues et prit une longue gorgée du punch de Noël, qui, elle l'espérait, serait alcoolisé, lorsque Cormac se lança dans un autre récit racontant un arrêt spectaculaire qu'il avait fait en tant que Gardien alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, ou quelque chose de ce goût là.

La foule commençait à augmenter et Cormac devenait de plus en plus ennuyeux tandis que ses regards vers sa poitrine se faisaient de plus en plus évidents, si cela était possible. Très vite, Hermione désespérait de trouver Harry, Ginny, Luna ou quelqu'un qui puisse la sauver. Bordel, même Rogue pourrait servir !

Elle était sur le point de suggérer à Cormac qu'ils parlent aux autres lorsque Slughorn fit son apparition. Il voulait leur présenter à un sorcier nommé Worpel, et son compagnon le vampire Sanguini. En apprenant que Sanguini était un vampire, l'intérêt d'Hermione augmenta. Elle tenta avidement d'engager la conversation avec lui mais elle réalisa soudain que Sanguini lui lançait le même regard que Cormac, à l'exception que lui fixait son cou et non sa poitrine.

- Bien, annonça Worpel rapidement. Continuons nos présentations. Je veux que Sanguini rencontre le plus de gens possibles.

Et avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Slughorn s'était excusé et entraînait Worpel et son vampire dans la foule.

- Professeur Slughron, appela-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Euh, je me demandais juste…pour le devoir supplémentaire pour la rentrée…

- Ho ho ! s'exclama Slughorn. Toujours à travailler comme une fourmi, Miss Granger. Pas de ça ce soir ! C'est une fête ! Détendez-vous et amusez-vous !

Et il s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule avec Cormac. Ce dernier se mit soudain derrière elle et murmura d'une voix grave.

- Slughorn a raison. Et si on s'amusait ?

Son souffle était chaud sur son cou, Hermione rougit. Il se plaça devant elle. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'espace personnel, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire de reculer, il lui prit la main et lui chuchota :

- Viens…

- Euh…commença-t-elle.

Mais Cormac se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Hermione retint son souffle et eut soudain très chaud. Elle était confuse, elle était censée être là avec Ron. C'était Ron qui était censé envahir son espace personnel et lui demander d'aller s'amuser quelque part et…

Elle sentit Cormac lui tirer la main et elle sentit ses pieds le suivre. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer : il l'attirait dans un coin où ils pourraient être seuls, et vu les regards de prédateurs qu'il lui avait lancés toute la soirée, ce n'était pas pour aller discuter. Mais, étrangement, la sonnette d'alarme de son cerveau n'atteignait pas ses pieds, ni ne lui donnait d'excuse pour s'enfuir. Et, dans un recoin de son esprit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était un peu curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Puis elle repensa à Ron. Il devait probablement être toujours scotché à Lavande, dans la même chaise. Au diable les conséquences ! Un beau garçon voulait l'embrasser et elle comptait bien le laisser faire.

Du gui.

Mais QUI donc avait eu l'idée qu'il fallait s'embrasser sous une branche de gui ? C'est une plante VENENEUSE. Comment a-t-elle finie par être associée à des baisers ?

Ces pensées rageaient dans le cerveau d'Hermione lorsque Cormac la traîna sous une branche dans un coin à l'écart du bureau élargi de Slughorn. Elle pensait à ça et aussi au fait que Cormac était…et bien, il était immense. Grand, large et fort. Elle ressentit une vague de frayeur l'envahir. Il pourrait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait si elle n'était pas prudente, armée de sa baguette ou pas .

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- Euh…Rien, répondit-elle rapidement, tentant un sourire.

- Tu sembles si nerveuse, fit remarquer Cormac, ses yeux glissant à nouveau vers sa poitrine.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix incroyablement aiguë.

- Détends-toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave qu'il croyait sûrement séductrice. Je ne mords pas.

Hermione gloussa nerveusement.

- Oh, et bien c'est bon à …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car il avait pressé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle inspira par le nez de façon brusque et sentit son dos se raidir. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se détendit. D'accord, ce n'était pas si terrible. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable. Cormac avait des lèvres assez douces et il allait plutôt lentement et…oh…

Ses mains étaient maintenant sur son cou et elle frissonna. C'était agréable, très agréable. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois plus fermement, ses lèvres plus actives contre les siennes. Hermione força son cerveau à se rappeler comment elle avait fait ça avec Viktor (mon Dieu, cela faisait SI longtemps que ça qu'on ne l'avait pas embrassée ?) et imita ses mouvements. Puis elle sentit la bouche de Cormac s'entrouvrir…

« Oh la la… »

Sa langue était dans sa bouche maintenant, pas beaucoup mais juste assez. Hermione réalisa qu'il embrassait vraiment bien et commença à avoir très chaud. Puis il approfondit encore plus le baiser en l'entourant de ses bras pour la rapprocher encore et Hermione oublia tout de Ron. C'était bon, c'était…Elle avait incroyablement chaud, elle avait le souffle court et elle ressentait comme un frisson PLUS BAS. Ce fut lors de cette réalisation qu'elle ressentit le besoin de respirer. Elle était sur le point de se dégager lorsque Cormac le fit, lentement et avec précaution.

- Waouh, murmura-t-il. Sympa.

- Oh…Oui, concorda Hermione.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Cormac était d'un ennui insupportable et pourtant il venait juste de l'embrasser d'une façon qui lui avait donné des frissons jusque dans les orteils. C'est qui Ron déjà ?

Cormac s'humidifia les lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau. Hermione s'entendit soupirer. Oh, il était très doué pour ça. Des baisers lents et passionnés, comme ceux qu'elle avait un jour rêvé de partager avec Ron…

« Ne pense pas à Ron ! »

Elle réalisa soudain que les lèvres de Cormac s'étaient déplacées et embrassaient maintenant le haut de son cou.

Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée à cet endroit là auparavant. C'était épatant. Hermione n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la peau de son cou pouvait être sensible mais, apparemment, Cormac semblait déterminé à le lui prouver de ses lèvres expérimentées. Cormac défit lentement la queue de cheval d'Hermione puis lui encercla la taille. Et c'était tellement agréable qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses mains étaient descendues jusque ses fesses.

- Oh ! couina-t-elle en se tortillant pour se dégager.

Mais Cormac chuchota lentement à son oreille.

- Chut…murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Hermione se tortilla un peu plus mais ses mains étaient fermes sur ses fesses et ses lèvres étaient persistantes. Elle ressentit un autre élan de peur monter au creux de son estomac qui contrastait parfaitement avec la chaleur agonisante et exquise qui l'enveloppait. Elle ne devrait vraiment pas être en train de faire ça. Ce n'était pas bien…elle le connaissait à peine…aucun garçon n'avait jamais…

Il serra soudain plus fort ses fesses. Elle couina à nouveau et se débattit, mais il était trop fort. Soudain ce n'était plus aussi amusant. Elle essaya à nouveau de le repousser mais cela semblait l'encourager encore plus. Ses mains vagabondaient maintenant librement sur ses fesses et son dos. Une de ses mains maintenait sa tête tandis qu'il introduisait sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Tout à coup, elle était terrifiée et sentit des larmes perler à ses paupières. Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa jupe mais il la serrait trop contre lui.

« Non… »

Elle devait s'en aller. Son autre main était sur son sein à présent et pétrissait sa chair de façon possessive.

- Cormac, attends, dit-elle, l'urgence dans la voix tout en essayant d'échapper à son emprise.

Il ne sembla pas l'écouter, ou s'il l'avait entendue, il l'ignora. Maintenant, sa main s'était glissée sous son pull et tentait de passer sous son soutien-gorge…

« Non ! »

Dans un élan de furie, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces. Sa main s'empara immédiatement de sa baguette magique.

- Cormac, stop !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle tenait sa baguette.

Hermione déglutit et réalisa le danger de la situation. Elle connaissait son tempérament. A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle avait été idiote en pensant pouvoir contrôler la situation. Sa main « Quelle saleté ! » était toujours sur son sein. Elle avait tellement envie de lui jeter un sort. Mais le faire attirerait l'attention sur elle, ce qui se traduirait par des questions, par des gens apprenant qu'elle n'avait pas passé un bon moment avec Cormac, par Ron découvrant la vérité…

- Rien, dit-elle sans avoir besoin de faire semblant d'être essoufflée. Il faut juste que j'aille aux toilettes. Tu sais, tout ce punch…

- Oh, dit-il en souriant lascivement.

Hermione se retint de le gifler quand il pinça son sein avant de le relâcher.

- Bien sur, continua-t-il. Tu reviens ici dès que tu as fini ?

Elle serra les lèvres et les poings, dégoûtée par tant d'arrogance. Comment avait-elle pu apprécier ses baisers alors qu'il était évident que ce n'était qu'un mufle ?

- Oui, mentit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, s'empêchant de courir pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Elle sentait encore ses mains la griffant et désira soudain prendre une douche bouillante. Ses yeux firent désespérément le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'une personne familière aux cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes…

Hermione se précipita jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors avec une terreur frénétique. Elle avait décidé de partir après avoir été vue une deuxième fois par Cormac ; il avait l'air furieux. Elle s'était rendue compte que s'il la retrouvait, elle aurait encore plus de problèmes qu'auparavant. Elle remarqua à peine la tâche de punch séchée sur son pull, cadeau de Blaise Zabini qui avait fait accidentellement exprès de trébucher au moment où elle passait pour échapper à la fête.

« J'y suis presque… »

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui était saoule.

- Bonsoir, très chère, marmonna-t-elle. Boulez-vous un beu de che pin…euh…de che vin ?

- Non merci, répondit Hermione haletante. Babiole.

- Quoi ? Ah, oui, le mot de pache, continua la Grosse Dame.

Son amie Vi gloussa puis rota très fort au moment où le portrait s'ouvrit. Hermione se précipita tellement vite dans le trou qu'elle trébucha en entrant dans la Salle Commune, s'emmêlant les pieds avant de s'étaler sur le sol, se blessant les genoux.

- Hermione ?

Elle leva brusquement la tête et « Oh non… »

Il était là, les cheveux emmêlés et ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres dégoûtantes, étaient tout enflées. Ce qu'il devait faire quelques instants plus tôt était maintenant une évidence.

- Ron, dit-elle stupidement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui depuis les canaris. Elle prit un moment pour se demander pourquoi il était debout et seul dans la Salle Commune.

- Ca va ?

Sa question lui rappela qu'elle était étalée sur le sol et, oh non, sa jupe était remontée sur ses cuisses quand elle était tombée. Elle se releva maladroitement, baissant sa jupe pour recouvrir ses jambes. Elle avait le visage en feu.

- Ca va, répondit-elle. Je vais bien.

Elle croisa son regard, et pendant un long moment, ils restèrent là à se fixer, un silence plus que pesant les enveloppant.

- Tu es rentrée tôt, dit finalement Ron. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à …

Il montra du doigt le devant de son pull et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de baisser le regard.

- Oh, ça, dit-elle en se souvenant. C'est Blaise Zabini qui l'a renversé sur moi.

- Il l'a fait exprès je parie, grogna Ron.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Il lui parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quel culot ! Il croyait peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à se mettre à genoux pour lui demander pardon ? Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, Hermione avait répondu.

- Oui, il l'a fait exprès je pense.

- Connard, grimaça-t-il. Tu lui as donné une retenue ?

- Non, j'étais pressée, répondit Hermione, consternée par le fait quelle reparlait à Ron comme s'ils étaient à nouveau amis.

- Pressée ? répéta Ron.

- De me changer…dit Hermione. Mon pull…

Le visage de Ron sembla s'assombrir.

- Oh, dit-il. Alors tu y retournes.

- Oui, mentit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien…C'est juste que…Je voulais qu'on…

Il agita une main comme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu voulais quoi ?

- Parler ? dit-il en croisant enfin son regard.

Comme elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne le fasse pas. Car il y a avait quelque chose de tellement triste et doux dans ses yeux bleus. Elle le détestait simplement à cause de ces yeux : ils pouvaient la rendre stupide. Elle en oubliait sa fierté.

- De quoi ? s'entendit-elle demander, en déglutissant péniblement.

« S'il te plait…Pitié, dis que tu es désolé et que tu comptes quitter Lavande et là, je jure de te pardonner ! »

- De…tu sais…

Encore ce même geste de la main. Il la regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Puis il fronça les sourcils quand il déplaça son regard.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Sur ton cou, dit-il en désignant le côté droit de son cou.

Elle le regarda confuse puis se dirigea vers le miroir au pied des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Elle ne vit rien au début, puis, elle souleva ses cheveux et déglutit.

Un suçon. Fantastique.

Elle se retourna et vit que Ron l'observait avec des yeux furieux et brûlants de haine.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

« Oh ! Mais quel culot ! »

Pourtant Hermione balbutiait.

- Et bien…euh…je

- Alors tu es venue changer de pull et tu retournes le voir, c'est ça ? dit Ron furieusement. C'est comme ça que tu as fini ave ça ? (Il désigna le suçon.) Vous vous êtes roulés de grosses pelles, pas vrai ?

elle n'en revenait pas. Vraiment PAS. Il avait un de ces CULOTS…Il lui lançait des calomnies à la figure après avoir…

« Ce sale hypocrite ! »

- Oui, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai roulé d'agréables pelles à Cormac, merci, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle était soulagée d'être revenue au point de départ. Soulagée de ne plus avoir à trouver d'excuses. Comme si Ron les méritait !

- Oh, vraiment ? Il t'a donné du bon temps je suppose ?

- Plus que ce que tu pourrais me donner ! renchérit-elle.

Ron eut un mouvement de recul et, pendant un instant, ses yeux semblèrent traduire de la douleur, puis il lui lança un regard noir.

- Comme si j'aurais envie de conclure avec toi ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Ses mots cruels lui coupèrent le souffle et elle lutta pour trouver une réplique.

- Comme si tu pourrais ! rugit Hermione. Les seules filles qui te donnent du bon temps à toi ne sont que des petites imbéciles comme Lavande qui sont trop stupides pour se rendre compte à quel point tu es pathétique !

- Je suis pathétique ? dit Ron incrédule, avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix. C'est toi qui sors avec des abrutis et qui t'habilles comme une…comme une…

Il agita la main à nouveau mais cette fois Hermione comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je m'habille comme une traînée, c'est ça ?

- C'est toi qui l'auras dit, pas moi, dit-il d'un air suffisant.

- Tu n'es qu'un incroyable hypocrite, cracha-t-elle. Lavande déboule dans le dortoir, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, un suçon dans le cou, une jupe qui lui recouvre à peine le cul et tu as le culot de critiquer MA façon de m'habiller pour une fête ? Tu as le culot de me calomnier parce-que j'embrasse un garçon alors que toi, tu es constamment là à échanger ta salive avec une de mes camarades de chambre en plein milieu de la Salle Commune ?

- Oh, bien sur, comme si McLaggen était vraiment intéressé par ta personnalité ! répliqua Ron sournoisement.

- Tu veux dire que toi tu t'intéresses à la personnalité de Lavande ?

- Lavande est gentille avec moi, contrairement à toi !

Oh oui, je PARIE qu'elle l'est ! siffla Hermione. J'ai vu à quel point elle était « gentille » avec toi tout à l'heure !

- Ce n'est pas pire que ce que tu as fait avec McLaggen !

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait avec Cormac, dit-elle. Mais au moins lui, il ne m'a jamais traitée comme une moins que rien comme toi tu le fais !

- JE te traite comme une moins que rien ? demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant de rage. Il y a quelques minutes tu m'as dit que j'étais pathétique et que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi !

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas ! hurla-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ron eut à nouveau un moment de recul, seulement cette fois, quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun son ne parvint à en sortir. Il la fixa et Hermione ressentit soudain comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils ne lui disaient que la stricte vérité : elle l'avait blessé plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il la regardait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'en le blessant, elle s'était blessée elle-même. Elle voulut soudain avoir un Retourneur de Temps pour tout recommencer, pour rembobiner cette horrible dispute et ne pas dire toutes ces choses qu'elle avait dites, pour ne jamais changer ce regard qu'elle aimait tant…

- Ron, murmura-t-elle le menton tremblant. Je…

- Ron Ron, je voulais juste…

Lavande s'arrêta net dans son élan et Hermione la vit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre. Les yeux de Ron se firent plus durs et il se redressa. En quelques grandes enjambées, il traversa la pièce en direction de Lavande puis l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec force. Cette dernière couina puis soupira, se laissant emporter par ce baiser. Hermione sentit con cœur se déchirer.

Ron s'écarta et, tout en regardant Hermione, il dit :

- Et si on allait ailleurs Lav ?

- D'accord, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle suivit Ron à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron lança un regard des plus glacials et détestable possible avant de lui tourner le dos pour suivre Lavande hors de la pièce.

Hermione les suivit du regard jusqu'au bout, son cœur glacé par la froideur des yeux de Ron. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à genoux pour sangloter au beau milieu de la pièce avec au-dessus d'elle, une branche de gui.


	3. Necklaces

_**Necklaces – Colliers**_

_« Mais au même moment, une voix aiguë, retentissante, s'écria :_

_- Ron-Ron ! et Lavande Brown surgit de nulle part pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron. _

_Il y eut quelques ricanements autour d'eux. Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin et dit :_

_- Je vois une table libre, là-bas…Tu viens avec nous, Ginny ?_

_- Non, merci, j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le retrouver, répondit-elle._

_Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. Laissant Ron et Lavande enlacés dans une étreinte qui ressemblait à une prise de catch, Harry entraîna Hermione vers la table. »_

- Lav, attends…

Ron se dégagea de sa bouche pour respirer. Elle gloussa et s'agrippa à lui. Non, elle se scotcha littéralement à lui, elle le serrait si fort qu'il se demandait si même un sort pourrait la décoller. Les yeux de Ron volèrent jusqu'à Hermione et Harry qui s'étaient lancés dans une intense discussion, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lavande profita de son mouvement pour lui planter des baisers humides sur la joue avant de lui murmurer :

- Je t'ai manqué ?

_« Non. »_

« _Attends, d'où c'est venu cette pensée ?_ »

- Ouais, dit-il, gêné par le fait qu'il n'était pas honnête avec elle.

En fait, il était soudain gêné par la quantité d'élèves présents dans la Salle Commune et par les regards qu'ils leurs lançaient, ponctués de chuchotements.

- Est-ce que tu le portes ?

- Hein ?

Ron cligna des yeux en se souvenant qu'il tenait une fille dans ses bras.

- Le cadeau que je t'ai offert, idiot ! gronda Lavande. Fais voir !

- Oh, ça, dit-il. Euh, non, je ne le porte pas.

« _En fait, il est toujours sous mon oreiller, au Terrier, et il y restera pour toujours. »_

- Pourquoi ? bouda Lavande. J'en ai un moi aussi, regarde !

Elle sortit alors de sous son pull un collier tape à l'œil sur lequel était inscrit, à la plus grande horreur de Ron, « Copine de Ron ».

Et bien…au moins, il n'y avait pas Ron-Ron écrit dessus…

- Euh, sympa… mentit Ron.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait les porter ensemble, tu vois ? expliqua Lavande, en le prenant par la main pour le mener sur ce qu'elle avait baptisée « leur » chaise.

Ron la laissa l'entraîner, tout en s'empêchant de regarder dans la direction d'Hermione. Il se doutait que Harry lui parlait de ses doutes concernant Malefoy et Rogue. Hermione avait une expression qui lui était très familière, Ron l'avait surnommée « Le visage septique » : elle fronçait les sourcils et ses lèvres étaient légèrement plissées. C'était totalement adorable…

« _Stop. Stop. __Elle te déteste, tu te souviens ? Elle pense que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à perdre ton temps en pensant à elle ?_ »

- Ron-Ron ?

Ron se tourna vers Lavande qui levait les yeux vers lui, une faible lueur dans le regard.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec moi ?

« _Pas vraiment._ »

Il s'assit et elle se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pratiquement assise sur ses genoux. Son horrible collier lui semblait incroyablement brillant et énorme et il aurait aimé qu'elle le remette sous son pull pour que personne ne le voie. Mais malheureusement, un groupe de filles de quatrième année, Romilda Vane dans le lot, chuchotaient déjà, gloussaient et montraient Lavande du doigt.

Ron regarda Hermione à nouveau.

- Ron-Ron, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« _Ron-Ron…Par les chaussettes de Merlin, mais OU avait-elle déniché ça ?_ »

- Rien, mentit-il.

Les yeux de Lavande se plissèrent.

- Tu n'es pas encore fâché à cause d'Hermione, j'espère ?

_« Si. »_

- Non, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mais il regarda ensuite Lavande. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son expression mais le fait qu'elle lui ait demandé quelque chose - qu'elle lui ait ENFIN demandé quelque chose sur ce qu'il ressentait, plutôt que de l'embrasser ou de le coller – ça, c'était nouveau. Il ressentit alors le besoin grandissant de tout lui raconter. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas tout, mais d'au moins lui avouer qu'Hermione lui manquait. Juste en tant qu'amie.

- En fait, si, avoua-t-il. Je crois que… En fait, on est amis depuis des années et maintenant…

Lavande ricana et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, elle t'a insulté, tu te souviens ?

- Elle m'insulte toujours, répondit Ron. J'ai l'habitude.

« _Elle ne disait pas que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour elle avant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'elle pense t'importe autant ?_ »

« _Elle me manque, d'accord ? Voilà, je l'ai dit ! »_

_« Non, tu ne l'as pas dit, tu l'as juste pensé »_

_« Peu importe, c'est pareil ! »_

- Arrête d'y penser, d'accord ? continuait Lavande. Franchement, je suis là, je porte ce super collier, je suis tellement contente de te revoir et toi tu ne penses qu'à cette stupide Hermione !

« _Elle n'est pas stupide ! »_

Mais Ron ravala sa remarque car Lavande avait maintenant un air meurtrier. Et puis bon, Hermione le détestait, alors Lavande marquait un point. Il devrait arrêter d'y penser et se concentrer sur Lavande, qui était plutôt jolie, à part ce…

_« Mon Dieu, elle ne pourrait pas ranger ce stupide collier ! »_

- Tu as raison, réussit-il à dire en lui souriant faiblement.

Elle sourit aussi et se pencha vers lui. Il se figea et se demanda si elle allait l'embrasser à nouveau, il n'avait soudain plus envie de le faire là, devant tout le monde – ce qui était étrange car avant Noël, il embrassait Lavande tout le temps et de façon évidente. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser, elle tendit les mains et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes. Il éclata de rire involontairement et s'arracha à son emprise, son visage virant au rose tandis que Romilda et ses amies gloussaient à nouveau.

- Lav, arrête ça, marmonna-t-il en attrapant ses poignets avec une seule main.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Ecoute, est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de faire ça ici ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu sais…dit-il d'une voix grave, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce.

Il aperçut Hermione en train de rire suite à une remarque de Harry, et ses entrailles brûlèrent de jalousie. C'était lui, Ron, qui la faisait rire avant.

_« Maintenant, tu sais juste la faire pleurer. »_

_« Ouais, mais elle ne vaut pas mieux ! Au moins, Lavande ne me traite pas comme un moins que rien ! »_

_« Non, elle t'achète juste des colliers hideux et t'appelles Ron-Ron. »_

- Ne me dis pas que tu es embarrassé, s'étonna Lavande, sans avoir remarqué ses regards furtifs en direction d'Hermione.

- Et bien… Je suis préfet, dit-il faiblement. Peut-être que…Peut-être que je devrais montrer l'exemple…

Lavande plissa à nouveau les yeux mais finit par sourire.

- On pourrait aller ailleurs…

Ses yeux étincelaient et sa phrase était on ne peut plus claire.

- Euh, d'accord, dit-il, en se convainquant que quelques baisers arrangeraient peut-être son humeur.

Lavande se leva et lui offrit sa main, qu'il accepta avant de la suivre hors de la Salle Commune. Il pouvait sentir le poids d'un regard dans son dos et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Hermione en train de le regarder. Elle le regardait nonchalamment, mais ses yeux marron reflétaient une certaine tristesse, comme si…

_« Comme si elle était désolée ? »_

_« Ben voyons. Si elle est si désolée que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a ignoré quand je suis revenu et que j'ai essayé de lui parler ? »_

_« C'est toi qui t'es mis à embrasser Lavande juste devant son nez. »_

_« Elle a dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? »_

_« Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû paniquer en apprenant qu'elle avait embrassé McLaggen. »_

_« C'est McLaggen ! Comment elle a pu embrasser cet idiot ? »_

_« Harry a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que ça ait marché entre eux, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Ouais, mais même. McLaggen ! »_

_« C'est toi qui as commencé. Tu t'es énervé à cause de Krum et ensuite tu t'es rabattu sur Lavande. »_

_« Je n'ai pas commencé. C'est elle qui a commencé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû embrasser Krum. Si elle n'avait pas embrassé Krum… »_

_« Si tu l'avais invitée au Bal, elle aurait fini par t'embrasser toi au lieu de Krum, mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! »_

_« Je ne finirais donc jamais de payer pour le fait que je n'ai pas invité Hermione à ce stupide Bal ? »_

- Ron-Ron ?

Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient juste devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il se retourna encore, rapidement, et vit qu'Hermione ne le regardait plus, elle reparlait à Harry et riait.

_« Regardez-la. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, et elle ne veut certainement pas de moi. Peut-être qu'elle et Harry sortiront ensemble, maintenant qu'il est si attirant et qu'il peut la faire rire comme…comme moi je la faisais rire… »_

- On y va, s'entendit-il dire tandis qu'il suivait Lavande dans le trou du portrait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Lavande était essoufflée et semblait maussade, sans oublier décoiffée. A un certain moment, Ron avait détaché sa queue de cheval et elle avait retiré son pull. Elle commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise lorsque Ron l'arrêta.

- Rien, dit-il. Ecoute, je crois que je suis pas d'humeur, d'accord ?

Lavande ricana.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Non, répondit Ron, sur la défensive.

- Oh, enfin, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand tu n'es pas d'humeur pour ça ?

Et elle défit le troisième bouton de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi le haut d'un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle.

Ron se laissa regarder –

_« C'est un joli soutien-gorge ! »_

- avant de reboutonner lui-même sa chemise.

- Depuis maintenant, dit-il en se redressant.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit seuls pour pouvoir…tu sais…

- Pour pouvoir quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, ne sois pas idiot ! cracha-t-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit avant Noël ?

Oh, ça.

- Ouais, je m'en souviens.

- Et ? pressa-t-elle. Tu y as réfléchi ?

- Bien sur, répondit-il. J'y ai beaucoup pensé.

_« Quoi, c'est pas une blague, j'y ai pensé. Je suis un mec ! »_

- Bon, c'est bien, dit-elle en souriant et en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Alors, tu en as envie.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, ajouta Ron rapidement.

- Quoi ? cria-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus ! grogna-t-il. Arrête de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

_« Les femmes ! Elles me rendent complètement fou. __Elle est presque pire qu'Hermione ! »_

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire Ron ? demanda Lavande. Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne veux pas, répondit-il, mais il ajouta rapidement en voyant son regard assassin : pas encore.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma.

- Oh, dit-elle enfin. Tu…Tu veux attendre alors ?

- Oui, répondit Ron immédiatement.

Il était soulagé de pouvoir retomber sur cette excuse mais il essayait tout de même de ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que son mensonge ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

- Enfin voilà… C'est assez important, tu vois. Je ne veux pas me précipiter.

Les traits de Lavande s'adoucirent.

- Tu es trop mignon, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Pas étonnant que je sois folle de toi.

Le visage de Ron s'enflamma.

_« Oh non. Non, non, non. __Elle ne va pas me le dire… Elle ne peut pas ! »_

- Tu sais Ron, je me disais qu'on devrait parler, annonça-t-elle.

_« Oh merde ! Encore pire ! Fuis ! »_

- Vraiment ? dit-il, sa voix se brisant comme jamais depuis sa puberté.

- Et bien, on sort ensemble depuis deux mois et douze jours, affirma Lavande en lui prenant les mains.

- Ah oui ? Ca fait si longtemps ?

- Et il vient un moment où un couple doit évaluer sa situation, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Euh, oui ?

- Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle de nous.

_« Oh, mon Dieu. C'est vraiment mauvais. __Vite ! __Trouve quelque chose ! »_

- Euh, ouais…C'est une bonne idée, dit Ron, cherchant une façon de faire dériver la conversation. Mais, euh… Tu sais, Lav, peut-être que ce soir c'est pas le bon soir. On vient de revenir et -

- Mais on est seuls là, protesta-t-elle, ses lèvres se tordant en une moue que Ron trouvait maintenant insupportable. Avait-elle toujours fait ça, ou pire, avait-il un jour trouvé ça mignon ?

- Je sais, rassura-t-il, s'obligeant à rester concentré pour ne pas parler de leur relation. Mais, avec le nouveau trimestre demain et tout le reste… et mes obligations de préfet…enfin tout ça quoi…

Les yeux de Lavande se plissèrent de nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu essayes d'éviter cette discussion ?

- Non ! protesta-t-il, sa voix se brisant à nouveau. Je disais juste…

_« Oh mon Dieu, allez trouve quelque chose ! »_

- Et puis Noël a été très dur cette année, avoua-t-il.

- Oh non ! dit-elle de sa voix la plus enfantine que Ron trouvait exaspérante plutôt qu'attachante. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Ou plutôt chez elle ? Etait-elle toujours aussi irritante ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ?

_« Peut-être parce que tu avais ta langue dans sa bouche et tes mains sur-»_

_« Ouais, ouais, ouais, j'ai compris… »_

- Tu as passé un mauvais Noël ? demandait Lavande.

- Ouais, dit Ron, affichant un air de chien battu. Percy est venu et il s'est disputé avec nous et Maman a pleuré.

C'était la vérité, après tout.

Lavande fronça les sourcils.

- Percy ?

Ron la fixa des yeux.

- Percy, dit-il, mon grand frère.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sur, dit-elle en gloussant. Attends, c'est lequel lui déjà ?

- Oublie ça, répondit-il, vexé.

Il ne lui avait parlé de sa famille qu'une douzaine de fois ! Il aurait cru qu'au bout de deux mois et douze jours elle aurait retenu. Hermione l'aurait retenu, elle…

- Oh, ne sois pas triste, chéri, roucoula-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis le long de sa mâchoire. Je peux te remonter le moral… (et elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille)

- Stop, dit-il en se détachant d'elle. Ecoute, Lavande, si ça ne t'intéresse pas de parler avec moi, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'asseoir et ne rien faire ?

- Ne rien faire ?

- Ouais, confirma Ron. Ca ne t'es jamais arrivé de rester assise à côté d'une personne, sans rien dire ?

- En faisant quoi ?

- Rien ! C'est le but ! Rester assis et ne rien faire !

- Ca a l'air vraiment ennuyeux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il la regarda et sentit son estomac s'alourdir, comme rempli par du plomb.

Et c'était là, juste devant son nez. Ca avait toujours été là, seulement il avait été trop occupé à l'embrasser, à la peloter et à se comporter comme un porc en chaleur pour le remarquer.

Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir de vraie relation avec lui à moins de ne pouvoir dicter sa conduite pour satisfaire ses caprices. Il regarda son joli visage, confus à l'idée qu'il pourrait aimer être assis avec quelqu'un, profitant simplement du silence, et il se rendit compte que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul.

- Oublie ça, dit-il. Je vais me coucher.

- Quoi ? Attends !

- Je suis vraiment fatigué, Lav, ok ? dit-il, et cette fois il n'avait pas besoin de mentir. Noël ça m'a déprimé et c'est une journée importante demain, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

- Oh, dit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre. Tu… Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Non, insista-t-il. Et si on rentrait, d'accord ?

Les épaules de Lavande s'affaissèrent mais elle hocha la tête. Elle remit son pull, et merci mon Dieu, glissa son collier hideux en dessous.

- On pourra parler de…enfin, de nous, plus tard dans la semaine, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je pense, oui, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait partir séparément, suggéra-t-elle. Comme ça personne ne pensera qu'on était…enfin, tu vois.

Ron hocha la tête, bon sang, c'était la première bonne idée qu'elle avait eue de la soirée.

- J'y vais en premier, annonça-t-elle une fois arrivée devant la porte.

Elle se retourna et lui donna un baiser humide.

- N'oublie pas de mettre ton collier demain…mon Bien-aimé…

Puis, elle partit.

Ron tomba comme une masse sur son lit et ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, seules des pensées vinrent à lui, tourbillonnantes, confuses. Des pensées folles concernant les filles, sur le fait qu'elles étaient confuses et qu'elles rendaient fou.

Il avait cru que les choses avec Lavande seraient simples, et pendant un temps, ce fut le cas. Quel soulagement d'enfin pouvoir traîner avec une fille qui ne l'embêtait pas tout le temps, qui ne remettait pas en question chacun de ses gestes, qui ne défiait pas chacune de ses paroles, qui ne lui demandait pas des choses qu'il ne pouvait faire ou qui ne lui embrouillait pas l'esprit avec des signaux bizarres.

Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Ron essaya de faire marche arrière dans sa mémoire afin de trouver le moment où tout avait changé, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était ce satané collier, fourré sous son oreiller, dans la chambre au grenier du Terrier.

Quelque part, ce simple et hideux bijou semblait résumer à lui seul ce qu'il représentait pour Lavande : un petit ami, et rien d'autre.

Et ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui.

_« Qu'est-ce qui serait suffisant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Il ferma violemment ses paupières, ses yeux s'étaient mis à picoter dans l'obscurité de son lit à baldaquin.

_« Hermione. Je veux Hermione. »_

_« Ah, bien sur. Dommage qu'elle te déteste. »_

_« Peut-être qu'elle ne me détesterait pas si je n'avais pas été me fourrer avec Lavande. »_

_« Elle a dit que tu étais pathétique, elle a dit que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, tu te souviens ? Alors pourquoi tu insistes ? »_

_« Parce que… Parce que… »_

Ron cacha son visage dans ses mains et serra les lèvres. Il n'allait sûrement pas pleurer maintenant. Il ferma les yeux si fort pour combattre ses larmes qu'il en eût mal à la gorge. Et la dispute qu'ils avaient eue juste avant les vacances. Il lui avait dit tellement de choses horribles…

_« Elle t'a dit des choses horribles aussi, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Parce que je le méritais ! Elle a raison, je suis un hypocrite, et je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu insistes, bon sang ? »_

La question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête : Pourquoi tu insistes ?

_« Parce que je l'aime. »_

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent brutalement et il faillit éclater de rire.

_« L'amour. __Ben voyons, qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'amour ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien ! Je sais juste que c'est moi qui suis censé la faire rire et c'est moi qui suis censé l'ennuyer et c'est moi qui suis censé la protéger et c'est moi qui suis censé la reprendre quand elle est autoritaire et c'est moi qui suis censé lui dire à quel point elle est brillante et c'est moi qui suis censé lui remonter le moral quand ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas à Harry de le faire, ni à personne d'autre. C'est à MOI de le faire. C'est MON rôle, ça a toujours été mon putain de rôle et je n'ai plus ce rôle et c'est vraiment à chier. » _

Des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Et puis merde, il s'en fichait maintenant. Hermione pouvait bien le trouver pathétique, stupide ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle pouvait bien lui dire les pires méchancetés possibles, le rabaisser comme elle voulait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était reprendre son rôle.


End file.
